Black and White
by opaque prism
Summary: Overnight. A new queen. A new kingdom. An old friend returning. Wonderland is finding out secrets that have been left alone and is changing before their very eyes. The question is; for better of for worse?
1. Meeting the Black Queen

**This is my first Alice in Wonderland fanfic. I wasn't sure if I should continue this, but if you want me to, I will. Now onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AIW**

**HPOV**

"My queen" I said, coming into the White Queen's court room. Miranda turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"What is that new kingdom on the outskirts of Underland?" I asked.

"Oh that." she said and lead me outside to get a better view of the new kingdom. We had seen people and things around there lately, but overnight, it had turned into a full blown out kingdom! It was solid black and was reflecting the sun. It was towering and a little intimidating. I wonder how big a hat would be to fit it?

"That is the new kingdom. About two or three months ago, I had gotten a letter from the Black Queen, asking me if they could build a kingdom near here. Just this morning, I received an invitation for supper tonight. I have already sent back my thank you. She said I may also bring a few friends" she explained. She could bring friends?

I turned to her, but she cut me off, knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

"Yes, of course you may come. I am also bringing the Tweetles, Mallymkun, Nivens, and Thackery"

I smiled and then I thought of something.

"Oh My! I must make you a new hat at once! And, also make one for the new queen, and dust off my hat! My, my, my- now I sound like Nivens" the White Queen laughed

"It would also do good to make a third hat," I turned to the White Queen

"The Black Queen is expose to have the Green Prime Minestress, her closest companion and- how did she put it?- 'Ruling Buddy', coming to the dinner too. She's suppose to be very important and the main reason why the Black Kingdom is here in the first place"

"Then I really must be off then" I bowed to my queen and then practically ran to my hat room. I at once set out on making my queen's, the new queen's, and the prime minestress' hat.

***

I knocked on the White Queens' dressing room door.

"Come in" said a happy, light voice from the other side.

I stepped in and greeted the Queen with a bow and a smile. I stepped over to her and saw her new, white dress and freshly washed hair. I brought a white box out from behind my back. She clapped her hands together and smiled wider.

"Is that my hat?" she sounded like she was a child on her Birthday.

"Yes, open it. I want to see your expression" I sounded like a child on their birthday.

She opened the box a quick as she could, while still remaining dignified. She pulled out a white hat with white feathers and ribbons and a little gold flecked in here and there. She carefully set it on top of her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like Chessur, smiling.

"Oh, Hatter! It's Perfect!" She stood and looked back at herself. Everyone in the room smiled and looked at their Queen.

"Now everything is ready for meeting the Black Queen. Do you have the Black Queen's and Green prime Minestress' hats?" she asked turning towards me.

"Of course I do" I pulled out two boxes from behind my back- one black and one green.

"Then we shall go" said the Queen.

We walked to the front of the castle where our carriage was waiting. All seven of us were riding and looking out the windows, watching as the massive castle came closer and closer. Sooner then we thought, we were riding through the little town around it. The stores, the road, the clothes, _everything_ but the people was black. We watched as a few children played on the side of the street. They were smiling and playing with chalk-which was thankfully white- and a sort of ball. It was strange, this place was so depressing, but everyone was so happy. Everyone was smiling and laughing. The only people not smiling were two people sitting at a table staring at each other. Pretty soon they were cracking up.

We finally made it to the castle gates, which were open and we saw bunches of children drawing with chalk on the walls of the castle and playing. We saw a few of the olders were playing with them or laying in the gardens, filled with black flowers and trees, or walking in and out of the castle.

We stopped and got out of the carriage. All of the children and olders looked at all of us, all colorful and fun. Although, pretty soon they went back to their business. A little girl, no older than six, with short blond pigtails came skipping over to us.

"Are you here to see the Queen and the Minestress?" she asked with a sweet little voice.

"Yes we are" said the White Queen

"Follow me please. The Queen has been really excited to meet you all. But, you should see the Minestress. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she had eaten twelve sugar sticks" she had mispronounced a few words, but it was so adorable. I want to make her a hat.

After a minute of walking through halls, she came to a stop before two big, black doors. She pushed open the doors and walked into a throne room. It was big and had windows that stretched the from top to bottom. In front of the windows was a throne on a raised part of the floor. The throne was black stone and had a young woman laying on it, asleep. She had long, black hair and was wearing black lipstick and eye-shadow. She had on a long, black dress on that went past her feet, but was cut up the front, so you could see she was wearing black shoes with tall soles. I think ladies call them high-heels. Her skin was pale, no, death white. She was whiter than the White Queen! She was asleep on her throne with her legs draped over one of the arm rests and her back hanging off the other side.

The little girl skipped up to the throne and leaned over the Queen and brought her hand up to the queens' face. She tried to open up her eye lids with her thumbs. The queen moved and mumbled,

"I-I'm in a meeting"

She squished her eyes together and finally opened them. She turned her head and saw the little girl above her. She smiled sleepily and said,

"Hello Lily"

"You should not be sleeping" the little girl, Lily, said

"No I shouldn't. I was really tired. I was just letting my eyes rest for a minute and I guess I fell asleep"

"You went to bed late didn't you? You know you should not do that. You are so tired during the day and sleepy queens don't get anything done and you know what that means; You don't have any dessert until you finish" Lily scolded in the only way a six year old can, by being incredible cute and funny.

"I'm sorry" said the queen, looking sad and jutting out her lower lip

Lily now looked alarmed

"No! I don't mean to make you sad I just…" she now looked on the verge of tears.

"No, I'm just kidding" said the Queen, righting herself, and sitting up in her throne, taking Lily and putting her on her lap, hugging her, "I really should have gone to bed earlier. It's my fault"

Lily hugged her and said

"It's okay. Oh, and your quests are here"

The queen turned towards us and smiled

"Oh, hello. Welcome"

She had these deep violet eyes that were somewhat haunting and beautiful at the same time. She set Lily on one of her armrests and stood up.

"Sorry about that. I'm Gwen of Lotus, or, the Black Queen"

The White Queen stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Miranda of Marmoreal, also known as the White Queen"

Gwen stepped forward and shook Miranda's hand.

"Might I ask where the your Prime Minestress is?" asked Miranda

"She will be joining us for dinner. But I have heard much of you from her" said Gwen

"We know her?" asked the white queen

"Yes, you will see who she is at dinner. But may you please introduce your friends to me?"

"Yes of course"

"I'm Tweetledee and he's Tweetledum"

"Contrariwise, I'm Tweetledum and he's Tweetledee"

"Pleasure to meet both of you" she smiled at them

"I'm Nivens McTwisp your majesty"

"Wonderful to meet you. You look like a very put together person"

He puffed up a little.

"I'm Mallymkun"

"Nice to me you. Your confidence is contagious"

Mally blushed a little.

Next was Thackery. He was just staring ahead, absently.

"Might I ask who you are?" asked the Black Queen

He seemed to come to

"I'm….Thackery…Ear wicket" he said shakily

"Wonderful to meet you" she smiled down at him

Finally, it was my turn.

"Hello, my name is Tarrant Hightopp. I'm also known as the Mad Hatter"

Her eyes widened and her grin grew.

"You're the Mad hatter? Great to meet you! Out of all the people in this room, you're the one that I practically have to gag to get her to shut it" she laughed a little.

"Might I ask who she is" I asked her

"That's a surprise and what good is a surprise if you ruin it?" she asked me

I couldn't answer that. I remembered something then.

"I have something for you" and I pulled the box from behind my back

Her eyes grew to saucers.

"Oh! You shouldn't have gone through such trouble"

"It was nothing"

She smiled at me and took the gift and set down on her throne and opened it. Lily, who was still on the throne, and the queen gasped at the hat. She pulled out a floppy black hat with a big rim, so that it flopped down a little, covering her face until her eyes. She set the hat on her head, tilted it to the side and spun around.

"How do I look?" she asked

"You look beautiful! I want a hat like that! I really do!" Lily exclaimed looking awed

"And you say that I am bad for sleeping. Where are your manners?" the queen asked her

Lily immediately slapped both her hands over her mouth and then just as quickly, said

"I'm sorry, I really, truly am. I'm SO sorry. I'm sorry this much" and she stretched her arms out as far as they would go.

"That's a lot of sorry" said Tweetledee

"Yep, that's bonkers it's so much" agreed Tweetledum

"Now if you want a hat, you…"

"Ask politely…Oh" Lily jumped down and came over to me

"Mr. Hightopp, may I have a hat just like my Queen's pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

I smiled at her

"Of course"

"You never make hats for me" said a smooth voice from nowhere that I instantly recognized

"Chess" Said Miranda

He appeared in front of the Black Queen

"Hi, I'm Chessur. Nice to meet you Queen Gwen"

She looked at him for a second then smiled

"Nice to meet you too. Now, dinner should be about ready. Let's go"


	2. Meeting the Green Prime Minestress

**Hello and thank you to my one reviewer; Ngoc Chau, to whom this chapter is dedicated. Please read and REVIEW! I want reviews. PLEASE!**

**HPOV**

I watched as the White Queen walked over to her throne, and sat down. She took the end of her arm rest and pulled it up to show something black protruding sticking up from it. She pushed it with her finger and suddenly a giant hole appeared in the floor. We all started at it in wonder.

"May I come to dinner, too?" asked Lily

"No, sorry. But I'll send you an ice-cream sundae to your room, okay" Gwen picked Lily up and gave her a hug

"Okay. But don't forget to eat your vegetables" Lily told the queen.

"Of course" she said

Gwen let Lily down, and the little girl skipped around the hole and out of the court room.

"Might I ask why there is a hole in your court room?" asked McTwisp

"Well, this is the quickest way to anywhere in the castle. Unless we take this way, we'll be late. And I hate being late. My mom always loathed being late, and a little bit of it rubbed off on me" she sighed.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked

"You jump in. Don't worry, I'll go first" she said

She walked over and right into the hole. We watched as she dropped without so much as a scream. The Tweetles looked at each other and shrugged. They dropped into the hole. Next went Mally and Chessur, followed my Nivens. Thackery just looked at it then said 'hole' then jumped in. I held my arm out to my queen and we descended together. It was the most strange feeling. I felt like I was being pulled and pressed. Then I felt as if I was being dropped from the sky. I finally felt something underneath me and blinked my eyes clear to see I was seated on the second right of the Black Queen. Next to me was Thackery and an empty seat. The empty seat was right next to the queen.

"Who's seat is this?" I asked

"That seat is for my Prime Minister" she said

"Where is she?" I asked

"I am right here" said a voice from behind me.

I looked back and felt my eyes widen. I looked at a girl about twenty with blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress, but you could see three or four claw marks on her right arm. I was looking at…

"I am the Green Prime Minister of the Black Queen, or, as you know me, Alice"

She was smiling and looking at all of us. Suddenly we all broke out into cheers. The White Queen, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table from the Black Queen, got up and hugged Alice. She was given a round of hugs, then she got to me. When I grabbed her, I hugged her with all my might, and a little of my madness. I only stopped when she said,

"Hatter…can't…breath"

I let go quickly, but we both were smiling madly at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. That's my question to you"

"Well, I lived in Underland first, so you explain" I said

We laughed and hugged again.

"If you want to know what has happened lately, sit down and talk. Why do you think I set the Hatter next to you Alice?" Said the Black Queen

We sat down and launched into conversation. We were just talking with everyone in general.

"So why didn't you tell me that the cat was here?" asked the queen

"We didn't know" said the White Queen

"Yes, I knew I wouldn't be invited with the Hatter having a say, but I thought that was unfair to you, so I followed"

"Why wouldn't the Hatter want you here?" the Black Queen asked

"Because he's a" I reverted to Underlandish going into my madness.

"Hatter" said Alice

I blinked and said

"I'm fine"

The Black Queen looked amused.

"Crumpet" said Thackery, before throwing one straight at the Black Queen's head.

She caught it with one hand and took a bite.

"Thank you. I was just about to ask for one" Gwen said

We all looked at her in amazement, well everyone but Alice.

Miranda turned to Alice and asked,

"So how did you become acquainted to the Black Queen?"

"Well…" she seemed to go to a different place for a second.

"I met Alice when she was in China. See, she was… in a bit of trouble, and I helped to get her out. Well, me and one of my knights. We brought her back to her temporary home and made a deal with her boss and then she came and lived with me. She did wonderful with my way of living and everyone loved her. I thought, since she was so great with people, make her Prime Minister"

I was looking at everyone at the table. They seemed to be fine with the story. From the corner of my eye, I thought that I saw Alice mouth 'thank you'. Huh, must be my madness.

By the end of dinner, everyone was in high spirits. We walked back to the throne room just in time for sunset.

"Oh, it's almost time" said the Black Queen.

"Great" said Alice

They both seemed excited about something.

"Everyone, come with me" said Gwen.

We all followed to the front and waited till the sunset was at the horizon line.

"What are we doing?" asked Miranda

"Wait for it" said Alice

We watched as the sun started to set and then there was a faint light appearing. As the sun went down, the light became more prominent and soon everything was glowing; the castle, the gardens, the Black Queen and Alice. After a minute the sun was fully down and then something wonderful happened.


	3. Meeting the cat

**Hello. Sorry for waiting for so long. I had a bit of writers block. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**HPOV**

The glowing died down, and I was soon faced with the most magical sight I've ever experienced. And that's saying something.

Everything went from black to busting with color. The flowers turned to every shade of the rainbow. The castle actually seemed to turn to a crystal color and shined like a star in the sky. All the children started to run around and were almost glittering and there clothes -and the hair of previously black haired boys and girls- turned many bright shades that could be compared only to the purest of the most original of colors.

I turned to the Black Queen and Alice and soon had my breath knocked out of me.

The Queen was now swathed in glittering gold and had matching hair. Her make-up and shoes were also golden and she was glowing with regality.

But I couldn't care less.

My eyes were glued to Alice.

Beautiful Alice.

Her black gown had turned green. No, not green, but I shall call it that for lack of a better word. Oh, how it fit her, how it fell to the ground like a waterfall. There were hundreds of thousands of shades of green blending into her dress, almost moving. You couldn't keep up with the beauty of her. I could not help but wonder how anyone could think that even the person swathed in gold could be thought a queen over Alice.

She must have noticed my unwavering gaze and asked.

"Do you like my dress?"

"Like it? I love it. It's perfect. It's a perfect Alice-dress. It's simply the most wonderful-"

"Hatter!" interjected Alice

"I'm fine" I said

"This is beautiful" whispered Miranda

"Yes. I have known this miracle for many a years, and I still marvel at the pure majestic and magical wonders of it" said Gwen dreamily.

"I must ask, Miss Black Queen, how this happens" asked Chess

"Oh, of course. Do you know what color black is?" asked Gwen

"It is devoid of all color" said McTwisp

"Actually, it is every color" said Miranda

"Precisely," said Gwen, "White is devoid of all color. What the Black Kingdom does is, when the moon comes out, releases all the color that is was holding in during the day. Anything that is black, instantly turns the most beautiful and bright color it was holding in during the day. What did you think of my kingdom when you first came, truthfully?"

"It was dull" said Tweetledee

"Even a little ugly" said Tweetledum

"TWEETLES!" yelled McTwisp and Mally

Gwen just smiled

"It's what everyone thinks at first. My kingdom is a metaphor for life, really"

"How?" asked Miranda

"Because it shows that everything, even the most hard-to-look-at things do have beauty. You just to wait for the right time and find it. Everything has beauty. It just takes a little waiting for it to come and show"

We all marveled at the pure truth in her words.

"Queen Gwen," said Chessur, sounding curious, "You are very good with surprises. Both giving and receiving"

"I am glad that you enjoy my surprises, but what do you mean by receiving them?"

"Well, usually when I pop out of no-where, people are at the very least startled. You just smiled and said pleased to meet you"

Gwen and Alice looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"Even without Chess," said Alice, " I still had to deal with lazy, smiling Cheshire cats"

"I resent that" said smooth voice from no where.

At first, I thought it was Chess, but then I realized that it was feminine. And no sooner had I realized that, then a cat materialize in front of all of us.

It looked exactly like Chess, except it was white and instead of blue, her eyes and strips were purple.

"Hi Check" said Alice

We all just stared at the she-cat. I glanced over at Chess and saw him staring in awe at the female.

"Are you going to introduce yourself, or shall I?" asked the Black Queen

"I am perfectly capable. I am Checkerita, but you guys can call me Checka, although my friends may call me Check. Which means that all of you may call me Check except," she disappeared and reappeared in front of Chess, "you" and with that she floated back to Alice.

I leaned over and whispered to Chessur,

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I am going to have to get to know this fine creature" he whispered back.

Suddenly Lily came skipping in. Her little dress turned pink and she looked just like a little tulip. I _desperately _want to make her a hat.

"Gwen! You have to go and say your good night speech" said Lily

"_OH! _Thank you very much Lily. I need to go. Come along everyone, I must introduce you to the kingdom"

We all continued to a look out deck at the front end of the castle. When we entered onto it, I could see the entire kingdom. I could see the White Kingdom!

"Hey! I can see our house from here" said Tweetledum

"Everyone! Everyone!" the Queen was trying to get the children and young adults to quite down.

She looked at Alice pleadingly.

"_HEY! SHUT IT!"_ yelled Alice

Everyone immediately quieted down. Gwen turned to Alice with a 'thank you' and then turned to her kingdom.

"Everyone, today is a joyous day for our kingdom! We have been graced with quests from the ruling kingdom, and have been granted our request to temporarily call this place our home. In fact, we have the White Queen here!"

She turned to Miranda who stepped forward so that the two queens, black-or gold- and white, stood next to each other.

"Hello and I hope you will enjoy Underland. I am the White Queen or Miranda of Marmoreal"

She then started to introduce everyone and we stepped up as we were called.

"The Tweetles-both Dee and Dum. Thackery Ear Wicket. Nivens McTwisp. Mallymkun. Would you like to introduce Tarrant?" she asked Alice

"This is Tarrant Hightopp or the mad Hatter!" announced Alice

Suddenly there was an outburst and everyone started cheering.

"What did you say about me?" I asked her

"This is what I told you would happen if you wouldn't shut up about him" whispered Gwen

"And finally, we have another Cheshire Cat"

There were lots and lots of groans, no's, and why's.

"Now, now everyone, Cheshire's aren't THAT bad" said Gwen

'Yes they are' the crowd shouted back

"I'm not that bad" said Check

"And you don't even know me" Chess floated over and said

There was a lot of screaming, but mostly,

"NO!"

"I swear, if you all don't get a grip and treat our guest right, I will BAN all chocolate from this kingdom. Understand?" screamed Gwen

'Yes, Miss Queen' they all said in unison

"Well, actually, I think they know Chess perfectly" I whispered into Alice's ear

She started laughing, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Now, have a great night. But all children under the age of ten must be in bed by ten. Got it?"

'Yes'

And everyone scattered everywhere. The strangest music I've every heard started to play from no where and everyone started to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Chess

"No" and with that Check disappeared

"Oh, you got rejected!" said Gwen and everyone started to laugh.


End file.
